When Lolita Meets Lolita
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: What happens when Honey meets a girl who's like him? Will Mori get jealous? What about Tamaki and Haruhi? Will the twins ever stop teasing Tamaki? Find out in "When Lolita Meets Lolita" HoneyxOc TamakixHaruhi Rated T for some language and content


Hi everyone! This is my 1st Ouran HSHC story so I hope you enjoy it:]] anyways here's _When Lolita Meets Lolita…._

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IF I DID I'D BE RICH AND I'M NOT SO YEA I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT FOR MIMI

When Lolita Meets Lolita

Chapter 1: I'm Mimi

A small third year transfer student with light brown hair and bright blue eyes with the appearance of an elementary student made her way down the halls of Ouran High with her stuffed pale white puppy dog in her arms. She made her way down the end of the corridor to the third music room home of the host club and she slowly turned the doorknob revealing rose petals flying out and seven handsome males welcoming her.

"Welcome" They greeted as she entered the large room which today featured a medieval theme

"Oh it's just an elementary student" Tamaki said as he stood up from his throne and pulled the frightened girl towards him "Are you lost little one?" "Would you like me to show you the way?" He asked and kissed her hand

"BAKKKAAA!" She yelled and she kicked him to the ground

Tamaki then retreated to his corner of woe and started growing mushrooms.

"Typical Tamaki" Haruhi thought as she smiled towards the girl

"She's actually a third year transfer student Chimari Mimi who has the appearance of an elementary student." Kyoya said as he tilted his glasses up letting the light reflect them which blinded everyone in the room except Tamaki who was still in his corner whining and pouting about how he wasn't an idiot and how he was just happy.

"Oh I see so she's just like Honey-Senpai." Haruhi said and she and the twins nodded in agreement

Honey than walked up to her and introduced himself with Mori by his side.

"Hi I'm Honey and this is Usa-chan!" He said holding up the pink stuffed bunny in his arms

"Hi Honey I'm Mimi and this is Kimi-chan!" She said holding up the pale white stuffed dog

"But everyone calls me Candy because I love sweets and cute things." She adding smiling at the other short lolita

"Ooh really well I love cake what's your favorite?" He asked cutely

"Well my favorite is the strawberry one with lots of frosting!" She responded just as cutely as she eyed the strawberry cake on the table beside them

"Well do you wanna have cake with us?" Honey asked the girl lolita

"Sure I'd love to, come on Kimi-chan!" She said as she joined Honey and Mori at the table and dove into the strawberry cake

"Yay we've got a new friend!" "Right Takashi?" Honey said happily as she eat his cake

"Yeah." Mori replied simply

"Tono when are you going to get out of your corner you've been there for 20 minutes now and the customers are coming in soon!" The twins said simultaneously

"Never Mimi-chan said I was an idiot and Haruhi thinks I'm one to!" He pouted

"Senpai I don't think you're an idiot I just think your well…uhh…slow yea that's it slow." Haruhi said

"Really?" "Haruhi my daughter you're so cute!" He said and he got up and squeezed her, spinning her round and round

"Senpai I've told you I'm not your daughter and could you please let go of me you're choking me seriously this is sexual harassment!" Haruhi said annoyed

"But Haruhi what those devious twins do to you is sexual harassment I'm only showing fatherly love!" He pouted with his puppy dog eyes

"My Lord were not devious you're just jealous of us because were not perverts like you." The twins said

"I am not a pervert I'm just protecting my daughter from homos like you!" Tamaki shouted waving his arms in the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru

"You're the one that's a homo Tono you thought Haruhi was gay the first time she came!" Kaoru shouted and Hikaru nodded in agreement

"Homo!" Tamaki yelled back

"Pervert!" The Twins responded

"Homo!" He yelled louder

"Pervert!" They yelled back

Haruhi left the middle of their argument because it was really annoying her and noticed herself watching Mimi and Honey. They really do look cute together and they are really alike I wonder….

Mimi was having a conversation with Honey when she noticed Honey blush. "Aw there so cute!" She thought to herself and went back to keep the twins and Tamaki from killing each other

So what do you think? It's my first Ouran story so please review! :D I'll update as soon as I can

-*(Luvs Ya)*

-Lizzie


End file.
